Talk:Episode 177: The Announced Truth/@comment-9801674-20140613062712
Welcome to the Salty Spitoon! Here is where dreams are broken, hopes are dashed and fans who wallow in their sorrow and rage with a cold drink! This is where we're all going after tonight's terribly sour episode! Hope you all enjoy. :D At the start of the episode, we're greeted by.... Kourin...for some reason. She steps out when Kai challenges Gaillard to a match and claims she'll take his place. Gaillard interjects and asks why she isn't by Aichi's side...but why would she be with Aichi now? Weren't her memories wiped by Takuto? Why isn't she home where she belongs? Why...well whatever, it's nice to see her, I guess. Before Kourin starts however, she asks Gaillard to seal them both into his prison of flames. I guess she doesn't have the same powers the Quatre Knights do...well it make sense. Quatre means "Four" in French, so she's probably an intern. But anywho, he does just that. Man! I've been waiting for this~ A classic Royal on Royal match, Seekers vs Jewel Knights! :D ......when did Jewel Knights get a Star-vader into their ranks...wait, did someone just say Link Jok-?! ....DIE BUSHIROAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! D:< Yes...for some godforsaken reason, Kourin is using...Link Joker instead...amazing...awesome...just...*eye twitch* ....whoa, where was I? Sorry, was lost in my rage...anywho, the battle... Persona 3 Portable OST: Danger Zone The two strike each other hard with their chosen clans, and Kai talks Kourin down by saying it was a terrible choice to pick Link Joker....he should probably be asking her HOW she got it instead, and why. They were all sent to the Void, weren't they? Don't tell me someone pulled a Pegasus! Anyway, while she agrees, she still accepts LJ as her new sword. She doesn't care what comes from this, as long as she has enough power to help her cause...and she's not spilling the beans on any of that. Wonderful. Kourin, your character just dropped 10 feet for me...I liked you, and you betrayed me! DX *slaps self* NO! Don't give into rage...you've got a summary to finish. Anyway, Kai rides Greenslaver Dragon and Legions with Blaster Blade, the avatar of Kai's soul. Kourin certainly takes notice of the heroic figure. And through Kai's resolve, Blaster Blade, and Keenslaver, they strike Kourin's Garnet Dragon hard and fast...though sadly it's not quite enough. Ok, seriously? Is Kai REALLY going to lose to a Trial Deck? Please say no, I...hm? What's that? Aichi doesn't WANT to be rescued? Kourin, what have you been drinking these days? Why would he not want Kai and the Mate Riders to save him? ....wait, Aichi's the one behind everything? He's the one who wiped memories of him and had the Knights fight Kai and co? ....you wot m8?''' Well, you're crazy if you think we'll belie...! Oh no! She's using a Sphere from Final Fantasy X to show us a vision of Aichi!?...and it seems the truth comes from his own mouth. He doesn't want to be saved by Kai... ....YOU, WOT, M8?! After the vision, Kourin takes her chance to Legion the new Jokers together, and Infinite Zero Kai's field...geez, I don't miss Lock lemme tell ya that much. With his ranks scattered and Locked, Kourin's Cyber Dragon and Cyberoid take their strike, and finishes off Margarine Flavored Dragon and Blaster Blade...Kai lost! OhgodNO!!! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!! Don't bring him back, don't bring back the bad Kai from Season 3! He can't be...NOOOOOOO!!! He's coming back, the world is ov...er. Oh wait, false alarm? PHEW! That was TOO close...he was almost a Jill Sandwich... So I guess that's that, and...! Wait, what's Kourin doing with Blaster Blade?! She took it from Kai!? WAT?! Kai you'd better go get it back! It's the link between you and Ai...oh, Gaillard. I almost forgot about...oh wait, we're still in your prison...whoops. One Judgment later... Kai and the group have been tossed aside by the Knights, and despite Misaki's pleas to Kourin, she didn't change much...Kourin vanishes with Gaillard and destroys the only path to Aichi, along with Blaster Blade in her possession, which I assume will go back to Aichi. Leaving Kai and the Mates high and dry....what a terrible way to end the episode. :/ With their morale shot and their wounds reopened, what will happen now? Will they heed Aichi's wishes and stay away from the summon-er I mean from him? ...and why is there a draft all of the sudden? Oh, no, it's just my draft of whiskey... Guess I'll be drinking in my sorrows till next time. Later doods... *takes a gulp* ---- Mate Counter:...dunno, will check later lol